A Beautiful Mind
by Potterhead2495
Summary: What happens when Sheldon Cooper starts losing everything, his heart, his reputation... This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so please cut me some slack. The story is from the point of view of Sheldon and Penny. A bit of Angst and eventual Shenny. Any kind of review or criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Title – A Beautiful Mind

Author – This is my first fanfiction. So please be gentle. Even if you don't like the content or my style of writing, I would be honoured to deal with any criticism from you guys. I DO ship Sheldon and Penny, or as they say Shenny. We all know its never going to happen. But this is an effort on my part to pair these 2 characters together. Enjoy and please review.

Chapter 1

Penny was happy. Or she thought she was. Her job as a waitress in the cheesecake factory paid her bills and she had the best of times with her friends eating take outs and playing halo. Being 27, she still had her goals set – To make a mark in an acting career. Ever since she came down to Pasadena, she wanted to become an actress. But Life really doesn't plan out the way we think, does it. Audition after audition, she never really got going and this was hurting her. She had to turn to waitressing to pay her bills. Kurt, her partner for 4 years who came to Pasadena with her cheated on her with her one of her colleague within a week. Penny was devastated. Any girl would be. She was all alone in a city she didn't knew. Didn't belong, maybe.

Little did she know she would meet two of her best friends in a week. Leonard and Sheldon were friends, best friends and had been roommates for quite some time now. Sheldon, being a Theoretical Physicist worked at Caltech along with Leonard, who was an Experimental Physicist.

Sheldon wasn't your normal guy's guy. He was a nerd, watched sci fi shows, played video games and read comic book. He wasn't the best at expressing his feeling but he meant well. They both were friends with Raj and Howard, also working at Caltech. Not surprisingly, none of them had any girlfriends or any female pals for that matter.

When Penny moved across the apartment from them, Leonard was in a different world altogether. He had his eyes set on Penny. Love was the word used although Sheldon suspected some lust on Leonard's part. This was new for him. Being friends with Penny. She was a woman after all, a beautiful one at that. He wasn't sure how to be friends with her. What did friendship with her entail? Penny although knew Leonard's intentions befriended both of them. This was new for her too. She felt happy. Who knows what Pasadena had in store for her, but for the time being she didn't care. She had Sheldon to pay attention to. She knew he felt awkward. She knew he wanted to be friends with her. She needed one. A true friend. He was so much smarter than her, than any person she knew. He was a Beautiful Mind's guy indeed.

Penny's POV  
>'SHELDON !' – she yelled at the top of her voice. He had changed the wifi password again.<p>

'Penny, please be quick, I am getting late for work. I don't want to go by bus. Leonard's waiting for me in the car.' Sheldon replied in his usual voice.

'Sheldon, please give me the wifi password. I really want to check for auditions. And I will make you spaghetti with hot dogs later to repay you. Just please, please tell me the password.' Penny practically pleaded.

Sheldon had a secret. He had a weakness. And it was penny. No one knew but he had feelings for her. And he couldn't do anything about it. He never considered going after her. She would definitely laugh at his face. He wasn't her type. He never had a chance. Never. And he didn't want to lose the friendship. It was priceless to him. Not because she did things for him. Because, she cared for him like no one did. She cared for him when he got sick. She even sang soft kitty to him. He could not, will not disclose his feelings for her. There was too much at stake. Also, Leonard wanted penny so that's that. A year had passed by and Leonard was still trying. Its weird when u have feelings for a girl, who your roommate wants to Marry at some point in his life.

'This is the last time penny' he said in a stern voice and gave her the password. Then something unusual happened. She hugged him. Not unusual for her but definitely for Sheldon. He practically ran down the stairs. The feelings were becoming difficult to control now. He needed some time. He needed to stop thinking about her. His work should take precedence. Penny was his friend and he wasn't gonna ruin it by doing something stupid. He wasn't content with just friendship but he knew that he wasn't going to get shit. He vowed never to tell anyone but he needed someone to share his grief. This was all very new for him. His friend, Leonard sounded a bad idea because that would make things super awkward and might strain his friendship with him. He wasn't stupid, he will keep his emotions bottled up. He had done so for last 20 years. He wasn't beneath this.

Little did he know that he would pour his heart down to Penny in a matter of days.

Next Up : Sheldon's Assistant : Alex


	2. Chapter 2

Author – Sorry for the late updating. I have just started and Ideas are not coming so easily. Also, I have my exams right now which makes giving this time even more difficult. Just to add, Sheldon in this story is OOC. So is Penny and Alex too, well a bit. I have the whole story planned out and will try to update as soon as I can. Here's hoping everything goes well. On with Chapter 2..

Chapter 2

Sheldon was silently working in his office, but his mind was not in it. He was constantly thinking about penny. This was bad. For his health. Hell, he couldn't even achieve his REM sleep properly. He was visibly upset when he saw his work. He was disappointed and was gave an exasperated sigh. He needed to work on this, to concentrate. His assistant Alex, however was watching him struggle, a very rare thing on his boss's standards. Even she couldn't take it anymore. She picked up his work and reviewed it.

'Sheldon, what's wrong today? Are you okay' she said as professionally as possible. She had to know what was bothering him.

'Ms Jensen, please refrain from asking personal questions when I am working. I thought I was clear about that when I hired you'.

'Sheldon, I can see something's bothering you right now. I am asking this as a friend not as your assistant. You can share your problem with me. I won't Judge you, I promise'. She really had started to see him in a different light lately. Not in a romantic way, but the things he did, the way he was organized, the way he was smarter than most. Something Monumental had to be the one distracting this big mind of his.

'Alex, I consider you a friend too. But, I am not prepared to share my problem to you or any other of my friends for that matter. Can't you just drop the topic and let me try and concentrate.' He really wanted to get it off his chest. But Alex was someone he couldn't completely trust.

'Sheldon if you consider me a friend, then please tell me what's happening. It's a Non Optional social convention.' Ha! She said it. She had to use the social thing. This would crack him up. She waited with an eager composure.

Sheldon Cooper was in a fix. Can he trust Alex? He didn't know. Guess he has to find out.

'Okay. Here is it'

'I have feelings for my neighbour, penny. Not the feelings one has for their friends. I am afraid it's beyond friendship I desire. The problem lies herein, I can't confess these feelings to her. I am afraid, it will nullify our friendship as well. I am unable to concentrate on my work, my health, anything!' he confessed in a sad voice. 'That woman will be the end of me'.

'I remember penny. I met her once at the office party. She seems nice.'

'Sheldon I really thing you should at least ask her out.'

'Ask her Out? What does that entail' he asked curiously

'On a Date, Sheldon. Spend time with her, Take her out for a movie, or dinner. Something romantic. Keeping these feelings to yourself will keep eating you up. You have to express your feelings. You never know, maybe she has the same feelings for you.'

'That's Blasphemy!' he gritted

'Penny would never be interested in a person like me. She is different. We are not compatible. And I can't endanger our friendship.'

This was not going to be easy. Why was she trying to be a matchmaker here?

'Sheldon, listen to me. Even if she doesn't reciprocate your feelings, you both can still be friends. Trust me on this. And there's only one way to find out. Either you ask her out or keep struggling with your life.'

'Are you sure?' He really was not ready for any of this. But he can't deny that Alex was right about this. It was disrupting his life and he really wanted to shift his paradigm with penny. Without threatening his friendship, of course.

'Hell Yes, Dr. Cooper!'

'Thank You, Alex. I am indebted to you.'

Suddenly his phone rang. He was called to Dr. Eric Gablehauser's office.

Author – Thank you for any review you drop. It's priceless. And as I said, I'll try to update soon. I hope you don't have a problem with a OOC Sheldon, because its gonna get more. Any kind of criticism or advice is appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** – _Hey guys! Sorry, it's been a bit late. The exam was terrific despite me giving much thought to this story. So, that's a relief. To make things clear, Amy won't be making a presence in this story. So, let's just say, Howard and Raj never did put up Sheldon's profile on the matchmaking website. Nothing to take away from the character. Amy is a wonderful character played so well by Mayim. On with the story, now._

**Chapter 3**

'Dr. Cooper, please have a seat. I hope you had a lovely afternoon so far?'

'Well thank you, Dr Gablehauser, and let's not divulge into pleasantries here. You called for me?'

'Yeah, I would like to discuss a proposition. For you.'

'Go on' he asked curiously.

'We want someone to carry out an experiment on Magnetic Monopoles. We have planned out a 3 month expedition to the Magnetic North Pole. And we want YOU to lead a team there. You can finally fulfil you lifelong Dream of proving String Theory! The boys are calling it "The Monopole Expedition'

Sheldon was beyond happiness. He was overjoyed. 'Me!'

'Yes, Dr. Cooper. You are the university's best physicist. If anyone can prove String Theory, it's you Sheldon. This expedition is of utmost importance to the university. Imagine the laurels it will bring us, if you are successful. Which I am sure you will be.'

'Dr Gablehauser, I ... I am humbled. I Agree. I don't know how I can thank you for giving me this opportunity. I accept your proposition.'

'Great! The university has given you the luxury of picking your own team. Choose well. And I will mail you the itinerary in a couple of days. You may leave Dr. Cooper. And all the best.'

'Thank You Sir'

This day couldn't get any better. It would be a silver lining if his confrontation with Penny goes well.

**Apartment 4A**

'Oh My God, Sheldon, we are so happy for you. Congratulations buddy!' Leonard was beaming. This was possibly one of the biggest opportunity for Sheldon to prove String theory. He did feel slightly jealous though because he thought he worked hard too this year and should have gotten the opportunity instead.

'Yeah dude, we are very proud of you' Raj gleamed.

'Thank you gentlemen. In addition to this I have the opportunity to pick my own team. And I was thinking who better than us 4! Working together in a hostile environment solving the mysteries of universe. What do you think?' He really did wanted all of them to come with him. Even Howard who still lacked a PhD. Well, he had grown to tolerate him. So, No problems there.

They all agreed in unison and drank beer, well except for Sheldon who excused himself and announced he had a thing to run by to penny.

He had this opportunity and he was ready. To express his feelings towards his Neighbour he liked since the moment he saw her. He mentally prepared himself.

'_Knock Knock Knock'_

'_Penny!'_

'_Knock Knock Knock'_

'_Penny!'_

'_Knock Knock Knock'_

'_Penny!'_

It was now or never. He felt his heartbeat increasing.

'Hey sweetie. What's up! Come on in!' Penny beamed.

'Hello Penny. I hope I am not disturbing you at this moment?'

'Not at all Moonpie! So what happened?'

'Penny' he glared at her. 'Only my MeeMaw….Oh forget it. It's of no use.' She smirked at him.

'I was wondering if you would like to go on a Date with me.' He asked slowly.

'I'm Sorry, What! 'Penny was taken aback.

'You know. A Date. You, Me. Dinner, A movie. Then we can perhaps go dancing.'

'Sheldon I hope you know what you are asking. This is so unlike you! You actually wanna go on a date with me? Is this one of your Experiments?'

Sheldon went blank. 'Penny I can assure you, it's not an experiment. Ever since I met you. I...I don't know. I have liked you, Penny. A lot. I have given it considerable thought. My feelings for you are starting to trouble my work and my health. I am sure about this.'

While penny was awed by his consideration of her, she wasn't sure. He wasn't a guy she would have gone out with in the past. While he was sweet and everything and they were such amazing friends, she didn't see them going for more. If it doesn't work out, there would always be an awkwardness between them, which she didn't want. She was not ready for this.

'Sweetie, I am delighted that you want to start dating people. But, I am not ready to go out with you as of now. The whole idea of a, different you is still new to me. I haven't seen you in that light before, you know, as a boyfriend. We are such good friends. Let's stay like this for a while.'

Sheldon was heartbroken. This was what he feared. He failed. He really wanted to get out of here and go to his room. Perhaps sleep it out. This was Murphy's Law all over again.

'It's not a yes but it's not a no, Sheldon' Penny consoled him.

'Give me some time. I need to think about this. But, we are best friends. Nothing can take away the moments we cherished together as friends.'

'It's okay Penny. It really is. I have to go now to achieve my REM sleep.'

'Sheldon, I heard about the expedition you are leading! Congratulations sweetie. I am so proud of you.'

'Thank you penny. I appreciate it.'

'3 months huh? I'll miss you' Penny replied honestly.

'Goodnight Penny.' He answered without maintaining eye contact. And closed the door.

He went up straight to his room without acknowledging any of his friends.

'What's up with him?' asked Howard.

'I don't know.' He paused. 'Raj, it's your turn to play' and they continued their card game.

Next up – 'The Monopole Expedition and its aftermath'

**Author** – _Well, this was difficult. Like really difficult. I may have gone wrong somewhere or I am messing up this whole thing. I don't really know. But let's see how things go from here. Please, do review and feel free to PM me about any advice or anything. As always, I'll try to keep updating. So hang, in there. Thanks to people who have reviewed and given me positive feedback._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author**__ – Hey fellas! Sorry, this chapter took some time. Although Bernadette hasn't been mentioned yet, she will be present in coming chapters perhaps. Alex too will be there .And although it is a Shenny fiction, reaching there will take its time. So, on with the story now, I guess... _

**Chapter 4**

Aftermath of "The Monopole Expedition"

Sheldon was on Cloud Nine. He had found the monopole! The Expedition was a big success. It was the best time of his life. He was so close to winning his dream, The Nobel Prize. This was his moment, he felt as if nothing could make him sad. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he missed Penny. A lot! He missed the way she smiled at him, their usual banter about pretty much, everything. He missed those laundry nights. He missed having spaghetti with hot dogs with her. He missed those soft kitty renditions. He was awful and wanted to see her at once.

Penny went mad. She missed Sheldon so much. And the guys, yeah. But she couldn't get her mind off Sheldon. She tried to deny the fact that she was indeed attracted to Sheldon but she failed miserably. This has to be it. She was freaking attracted to Sheldon. And he wasn't there with her. He was thousands of miles away. Days after days she went to 4A and sat on his spot on the couch, watched start trek as much as she could and slept on Sheldon's bed. She couldn't believe the mess she was becoming. Where was he when she needed him so much. She was livid with herself for declining him the other day. Why couldn't she see that they both cared for each other so much. She liked him and he liked her. She will make this work. She just hoped that he still liked her, and that she confesses her true feelings for him. They will work as a couple. She will make it work. He will be coming back in a week now. She was practically counting down hours to see him. Little did she know that life really isn't free of hurdles and the road to Sheldon's heart would not be that easy.

**Apartment 4B**

Sheldon rushed to her apartment to see her. And then he saw Leonard hugging her. He felt a pang of sadness as he wanted to meet her privately.

'SHELDON!' cried penny and hugged him like her life depended on it.

He melted on her touch. He needed this. He patted her back and heard Leonard cough.

"Sheldon, I missed you so much! You have no idea. It feels so good that you guys are back.'

'I missed you too penny. And thank you for taking care of the apartment.' Sheldon smiled.

Penny felt so ecstatic that she wanted to kiss him right there. But she won't ruin her plan. She wanted to court him properly, as Sheldon would say. She didn't want to do this in front of Leonard, though. She decided to come clean with her feelings during their laundry night where no one could disturb them.

'How was the expedition sweetie?'

'Oh it was marvellous! We did it penny. I found the Magnetic Monopole. Now I am so much closer to win the Nobel Prize.'

She was short of breath. Her Moonpie has done it. 'Congratulations Moonpie! And to you too Leonard', who was starting to feel missed out.

'I am so proud of you guys. I am guessing Caltech will have a grand homecoming for you boys' she giggled.

'I don't know about that. Although I have mailed everyone our findings, I am sure that some congratulations are in order from gablehauser.' Sheldon beamed.

'Wait, you mailed them the findings!' Leonard said in a horrific voice.

'Yes. What's wrong in doing that?'

'Sheldon, come. We need to talk.'

He bid penny goodbye and went to 4A and waited patiently for what Leonard had to offer.

**Apartment 4A**

'Sheldon please don't get mad, but the experiment was unsuccessful'

'What are you talking about Leonard? I found the monopole!' Sheldon became serious.

'It was a static from an Electric can Opener that we kept turning on and off. Please forgive us Sheldon. You were giving us such a hard time. It was either this or our plan to eventually kill you. I am so sorry for this Sheldon.' Howard pleaded.

'Who got the idea for using the electric can opener?' Sheldon fumed.

'It was me, Sheldon. Please, I am so sorry. You don't know how difficult it was to handle you. But, I apologize.'

'**APOLOGIZE**? You have destroyed my career Leonard! My dream for Nobel is gone. It's gone Leonard. **BECAUSE OF YOU**! How could you do this to me? You call me your best friend?' Sheldon was in tears.

'Sheldon please listen to me. We are so sorry. We messed up. Please forgive us. Your career is not over. You are still a great physicist.' Leonard tried to calm him down.

'A great physicist who just got betrayed by his so called friends. My reputation is gone forever. I mailed the success of the expedition to the **WHOLE UNIVERSITY**!'

'Now I will be mocked forever for my failure. Why Leonard, just Why? And you two? I considered you guys as my friends. Does friends do this to each other? I was the one who picked you people in my team and this is how you repay me?'

'Sheldon please calm down. It was just a prank. We all are sad for you buddy and will share the failure of the experiment. Just be calm, now.' Leonard tried unsuccessfully to contain Sheldon for another bout of anger.

A Prank! This was it. The last nail in the coffin. He had enough. Of Leonard, of his friendship. He would apologize to the university and everyone. But, he had enough of this so called friendship.

If this is how friendship works. Then he was better off alone. He went to his room, slammed the door and cried. He was destroyed, betrayed by his friends. Suddenly, Penny was the last thing on his mind. He needed to get out of this apartment. He wanted to stay as far away from them. It meant staying away from penny, but he was sure of it. He wanted some space from the guys. The friendship with the guys was all but over. He considered moving to other apartment. Things with penny can wait. He needed to get out and get out **NOW**!'

He took out his cell phone.

'Alex?'

'Sheldon? You're back! Congratulations on your success. I am so happy for you!' Alex's voice hit him like rocks.

'Alex, can I stay at your apartment for a while? I need some space from … Please can I come?' Sheldon's voice made her worry.

'Of course Sheldon. I am waiting. Come fast.'

With this he took his emergency bag and hurriedly went out avoiding everyone.

**Next Up** – Penny's reaction and Sheldon and Alex's arrangements.

_**Author**__ – Well, here you go. How was it? It took some time. But, I gave everything into it. It's difficult getting new ideas, though I will definitely complete it. Also, the angst stuff is more in the story, I guess. Should I change the genre? One more thing, do you guys want Leonard bashing? Or should I go easy. I really thought the episode was weak in that sense. Leonard did mess with his experiment and got away. Reviews are appreciated and thank you everyone for reading. Stay on with this story. Thanks! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author**__ – Hey guys! I want to make something clear that I initially didn't think about what will happen to Leonard from the start. These things came to my mind as the chapters progressed. It's Sheldon's story. He is the primary character, not Leonard. Nothing to take away from the character in the show, though. Being a shenny fan, it really hurts sometimes seeing Leonard and Penny onscreen. But, it's the way writers have decided the show goes. The only thing people like us can do is keep shenny alive in fanfictions. Thanks to __**ses1515**__, __**nerdtool54**__, __**stock2007**__ and all others who have reviewed. And I completely agree with you __**magneto acolyte**__. It is comedy show and the betrayal was ignored for laughs. Sad but true. You guys are the ones keeping me going. So keep reviewing. Thanks! Chapter 5 now… _

Chapter 5

**Apartment 4A**

The guys were sitting quietly, thinking about what they had done. They had broken Sheldon down and were slowly realizing the graveness of the situation. Where had Sheldon gone? He was not picking up his phone as well.

'Well at least we don't have to listen to him complain anymore.' Leonard finally broke the silence with a smirk.

'Dude, what's wrong with you! We should be feeling horrible for what we did. He will never forgive us for this. I hope he doesn't end being friends with us.' Raj said in a grave voice.

'I couldn't agree more. Leonard what's wrong with you! It was your idea. You should be ashamed of yourself.' Howard chimed in.

'Hey! He was being uncontrollable. You were there! He made life hell for us. I think he deserved that. And it's Sheldon, guys. He doesn't have any friends apart from us. He'll come around, believe me.' Leonard said in a comforting voice.

Both Howard and Raj looked at him glaringly.

'Where the hell is Sheldon anyway' Leonard looked at his watch.

'Where's Sheldon?' Asked Penny who just entered the apartment.

'He missed laundry night! Where is he?' She was getting restless getting no answers. All her plans were foiled since she was not getting any alone time with Sheldon.

'Penny, you might wanna sit down. It's a long story.' Raj said wearily.

She sat down and glared at Leonard who was starting to sweat.

And so they told her the whole story and time by time she looked at Leonard who was very stiff now.

Penny contemplated her options. Did she want to slap Leonard for hurting the person she cared about the most in the whole world? YES, but physical violence would be too much and an option she may regret later.

'**YOU!**'

'**YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!**' she was shouting at the top of her voice now.

'You hurt Sheldon! You hurt, my Sheldon! How could you? I am so pissed at you, that I can slap the shit out of you right now.' She shouted.

Leonard visibly in tatters started babbling. 'Penny, listen to my part of the story. Please. He was intolerable. You know, how he is. He was getting on or nerves. It was just a prank.' He said defensively.

'**JUST A PRANK!**'

'You're mad Leonard. He was your friend for years and this is what he gets? You ruined his reputation, his dream of Noble prize. And you guys, you call yourself Sheldon's friends? He becomes intolerable so you ruin his career?'

'Shame on all of you.' She spat.

'And where is he now?' She was met with silence.

'**TELL ME WHERE HE IS'** She growled.

'We don't know yet! He just took his emergency bag and ran out.' Howard replied.

'We're done. I'm done with you guys. Even if Sheldon apologizes, which I hope he doesn't, we are so done. Leonard, don't dare knocking on my door now, because I'll really slap you. I am not kidding.'

Having nothing to say anything to these people. She stormed out and slammed the door.

**Apartment 4B**

Where are you, Moonpie? She wondered sadly.

She took out her phone and called him. Getting no response, she texted him to call her. She had to be with him at this perilous time. Where was he?

She sighed as she wondered if he went to Texas to his mother. But she couldn't ask her, because if Sheldon hadn't told her yet, then she would get suspicious. She wondered how ironical life can be. 3 months ago, Sheldon asked her out and she stupidly said no. And now she wanted him and he was nowhere to be found. She felt tears coming through her eyes. How could the guys do this to him? He was their friends for years and no way had he deserved that. How will he work at Caltech now? His reputation was compromised.

She wanted to really punch Leonard in the face right now. If Sheldon didn't respond by tomorrow, then she decided to call his mother and maybe go Caltech to ask for him. She was not going to sit around moping.

**Alex's Apartment**

Alex could not believe it. But she just heard it from her boss.

'Sheldon, you can file a complaint against them. You know that right?'

'I don't want to file a complaint. I just want to be done with them.' Sheldon said in a defeated voice.

'But Sheldon, you will be ridiculed by everyone. You have lost your credibility, by sending that mail. The least you can do is make those people suffer too.' She said positively.

'The least I can do is do more hard work than ever. Get my credibility back. Get my trust back. And not have any…. emotional attachment ever again.' He said sadly than ever.

'Sheldon… please don't say that.' Alex said in a comforting voice.

'Alex, you are my treasured acquaintance. And I don't want to be a burden to you. Can I stay here for the night? I can sleep on the couch.'

'Sheldon, you can live here as long as you want. You sure, you don't want to live there anymore?'

'I am sure. That part of my life is now over. Can you recommend me another apartment nearby the university?' he asked hopefully.

'Well there's an apartment across the hall. The tenant just cleared it a month ago. I think you should call the building manager.'

'Thank you Alex, for your hospitality. I will call him tomorrow as well as the Packers and Movers. Need to get my stuff back from there.'

'Sheldon, I hope you know that, this means staying away from penny.' Alex said softly.

'I know. I don't want to lose my friendship with her. But she made it clear that she don't want to go out with me. So, I think she wouldn't mind.'

He checked his phone and saw Penny's message. He replied her that he will meet her tomorrow. Maybe the guys told her. He wanted to meet her too. Be with her. God knows he needed her right now. But going to penny's apartment meant staying across from Leonard. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

'I hope things with penny will be okay. But I need to go to Caltech tomorrow and apologize for my lunacy. I think I will retire for now. Thank you once again Alex. I hope you are okay with this.' He said softly.

Alex didn't say anything but just hugged him. He needed that. Even she needed that. She couldn't believe that she was interested in Leonard once. She broke the hug and said Goodnight.

_**Author**__ – The ratings have to be changed. XD. The outburst was kind of needed, right? Well I hope, I didn't overdo it. I want to tell you here that, this is __**NOT**__ a Sheldon/Alex story. So don't worry. I just thought that they would make good friends seeing the season 6 episodes. Please, do Review this chapter and thanks for reading. I'll try to upload next chapter soon. Adios! _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author**__ – Sorry, it's been a while. Updating has been an issue since my exams are going on. As for the story, I'd say it is 50-60% done. I know it's a short one, but this is my first fanfiction so I'll try a longer one next time perhaps. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. It means a lot. Chapter 6 now…_

**Chapter 6**

Sheldon was satisfied by his new apartment. It looked good and was closer to the university. So close that it would take a 10 min walk to get there. So, the problem of transportation was out. In addition, it was across the hall from Alex, his new friend, he'd say.

'I'll take it. When can I move in?' Sheldon said in his usual tone.

'Brilliant. Just sign here and deposit 20% of your monthly rent. Then feel free to move in.' the manager said.

'Alright! Thank You.' He then called the movers and gave them specific orders on what to pack and deliver to his new home. He also sent a document ending his lease on the apartment to Leonard. He was already feeling better. Perhaps it was a good time to embrace the chaos now. He was ready for Caltech.

'Alex? Will you be going with me?' Sheldon asked as he finished his breakfast.

'Yes Sheldon. We work together. And I want to be with you if ever you get sneered at. Which I am sure will not happen.'

Together they went to the university and he checked his messages and found he had a meeting with Dr Gablehauser at 2 PM. He had sent the apology letter to everyone at the university stating that the experiment was a failure and the expedition was a waste. Today should be interesting. He sighed and went on with his work.

**Apartment 4B**

She woke up late in the morning and checked her phone.

"Penny, I know you want to meet me. But I need some space for myself right now. I will however meet you tomorrow after work to clear things up. Don't worry about me. I'm safe. I guess you know about what the guys did. I don't know what you think, but I'm done with them. And one more thing, I did miss you during the expedition. Tomorrow, penny. Good Night!"

Bullshit! She needed to meet him now. At least he has his job. Which means he is in Pasadena. Where the hell is he living?! She had questions and she couldn't wait till after his "work" to meet him. She would go to Caltech today to talk to him. He had to come back to 4A. To her. She had to tell him about her true feelings for him. It was eating her up inside. She should be the one helping him in this disaster. She'll take care of Leonard if he ever bothers them but Sheldon had to come back!

And with one last effort she helped herself out of bed and started to get ready for Caltech.

**Caltech**

He was eating his lunch quietly in the cafeteria. He ignored Leonard's plea and string of questions about his current living situation and his endless apologies. He chose a seat farthest from them. He was done and done for good. He had decided to work overtime on his research. He even took assistance of Alex in his work which only made her happier and made her more warmed up towards her boss. He was done and was getting ready for his much anticipated meeting with Gablehauser when suddenly none other than Barry Kripke appeared out of nowhere.

'Hey Coopah!'

'Barry' he was already starting to regret it.

'Wead your wetwaction email. Way to destwoy yau weputation!'

'Just leave me alone Barry. People have been laughing at me since all morning.'

'uhh not twue. Peopwe have been wafing at you, yau whowe wife!'

He had it. He stood up. 'Attention, everyone. I'm Sheldon Cooper. As those of you in the physics department might know, my career trajectory has taken a minor detour. My credibility may have been damaged…'

'Compwetewy wecked!' Barry cut in. He was giggling.

'But, I urge you guys to understand my situation. Yes, I made a mistake. But, I will continue to work here and do my research regardless of what you people think. I sent the apology letter to everyone because I did mean every word of it. This was a blunder I will never make again.' He went away to Dr Gablehauser's office frustrated at himself. He had to get his trust and credibility back. And the road to it was tougher than ever.

Penny arrived at the university just as Sheldon entered Dr. Gablehauser's office.

**Eric Gablehauser's office**

'Sheldon, please have a seat.'

'Thank you sir.' He sat down and prepared himself.

'I can understand that the experiment failed, Sheldon. Why did you sent an email to me saying that the Monopole Expedition was a success? And then sent me a retraction email?' What's with you Dr. Cooper. Please explain yourself.'

'Sir, I may have appeared to misread the data. I thought I found it and so in a hurry I sent the email. But soon afterwards I realized that the data was being misread and the experiment was a disaster. Hence the reason for the retraction email.' He was lying out of his mind! To save his job, to save all the guy's jobs. Why was he doing this? He should report their prank to Gablehauser but he decided against it. Traitors as they may be, but they were Physicists too. And he wanted to put the Arctic Betrayal behind him. Reporting the guys will drag the shame along and he was tired of it.

'I understand that you are visibly upset with me. But, I am sorry to have failed this expedition.' He said defeated.

'Are you sure you misread the data? Cooper, once you make a statement, you can't change it.'

'I said what I said, sir.' He was shouting inside his mind. So much for friendship, he was losing it.

'Sheldon, you were leading the expedition and you created this blunder. You will server some repercussions, you know that, right?'

'Yes Sir, I understand'

'You won't work with the big laser now. Your work will be checked by seniors before being published. Also, you will have to teach under grad students.'

He was in living hell. 'If that'll be all Dr. Gablehauser' he stood up.

'You can leave, Dr. Cooper.'

**Meanwhile in Sheldon's Office**

Penny didn't bother knocking and barged into his office. 'Sheldon!' She called out. He wasn't there. Instead she found a stunned Alex sitting on the chair across from his desk.

'Penny? What are you doing here?' Alex asked calmly.

'Where's Sheldon? You're Alex right? His assistant?'

'Sheldon is in a meeting right now with Dr Gablehauser. And yes, I'm his assistant.'

'I'll wait for him.'

'Penny why are you here? I think he told you to meet after work.' She knew it wasn't her business but she was curious.

'Listen, I don't care who you are, but Sheldon is my friend and I know what the guys did to him. I am here for him. I want him to come home. This is madness! Where is he living right now?' She growled at Alex.

'Penny, please understand he can't bear that pain living with Leonard. He is constantly being made fun of since morning and things are going worse. I don't think living across from you is going to be a good idea for him. He isn't going to come live at 4A, I am sure of it.'

'Look, I have to say something to him. Something I should have said it a long time ago. I will take him home. I will protect him from Leonard. I miss him and want to be with him. Just please tell me where is he living right now.' She was practically pleading.

'I don't think I should say about it' Alex took a step back.

'**TELL ME**!' she growled.

'He's living with me! Okay! He wanted to get away from his past life, so he came to me. And don't you dare say anything to Leonard or any other guys. He wants this to be a secret. So that no one can bother him.' Alex replied with equal enthusiasm.

'**WHAT**! He's living with you!?' Penny squeaked.

She lost it. Was she too late in expressing her feelings for Sheldon? Did she lost him to Alex? This was too much to handle right now. She turned around and made a run for her car. She cried to her heart's content and took off to her apartment.

As Sheldon returned to his office, he saw a disturbed Alex.

'What happened?' he asked.

'Penny came by.'

'And? What did she say?' Sheldon was curious.

'If I were you, I would expect a visit from her very soon.' She said with a sigh.

Next up: Penny and Sheldon finally, meet.

_**Author**__ – The story is moving forward and I expect not many chapter after this. Still around 30 % of the story is left to be told. How was the chapter? Writing this is definitely taking a toll on me. Especially that Barry part. I hope it wasn't overdone and was understandable. I hope penny isn't coming off as too 'bitchy' or anything. This fanfiction has been exciting for me and seeing those reviews are worth every effort I make. I wish the writers had explored this Sheldon Alex thing when they had the chance. Nevertheless, Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. Updating will take a bit of time, just hang in there. ;) Adios!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Apartment 4A**

Leonard was watching Babylon 5 sitting on Sheldon's spot. It was 2 days now that Sheldon was missing. Leonard couldn't care less where he went. He was sure that Sheldon would come around and accept his apology and everything will be alright. He just wanted to enjoy as much this "Sheldon free" time as much as possible. He was jolted awake as he heard a knock on his door. Was he back? He shrugged and opened the door to find 3 maintenance looking guys.

'How can I help you?' Leonard asked.

'Is this where Sheldon Cooper lives?' One of them asked.

'Yeah. Who are you guys?' He was getting worried here.

'Please don't mind us. We are here to pack his stuff and deliver it to his new house.'

'What! Is this a joke?' Leonard shrieked.

'Umm…No. Move aside now buddy. Look, we even have a signed permission. And here. He wanted us to deliver you this as well.' They handed out a document to Leonard.

It was lease documents and a termination letter of the Roommate Agreement. Leonard was shocked. Sheldon was indeed moving out. This was for real!

'Umm can you please tell me where will you be moving this stuff?' He asked shyly.

'No can do, buddy. Tell me where his stuff is'

He showed them his room and sat down on the couch. He was feeling devastated. Was his friendship with Sheldon all but over? He wasn't responding to him yesterday in the cafeteria. He really did broke him. Maybe it was time to call Sheldon's mother and put things back in order.

**Apartment 4B**

Penny was a mess. It was late evening and she was drunk and was up for more. Her laundry was scattered. She didn't bath and missed her afternoon shift. Her hair was a mess and she was half asleep watching yet another sappy movie. She was devastated when Alex told her that she and Sheldon were living together. How could Sheldon do this to her? What did he see in Alex that he couldn't see in her? She was too late in admitting her feelings, she thought. She had lost Sheldon and it was all because of the "prank" guys played on him.

She couldn't believe the effect Sheldon had on her right now. Apart from the 5 minutes she met him after he came back at her door, she didn't really meet him. And yet she was here, destroyed by sadness. She missed him so much that she wanted go Nebraska on Alex and get her Moonpie back from her.

She was about to change the channel as the sound of her phone's ringtone jolted her. She checked the Caller ID. A big smile came across her face.

'Hello. Penny?'

'Sheldon. Where are you right now? I am so worried about you.' She said in a voice as stern as possible.

'I think we both know the answer to that, penny. You came to my Office yesterday. Why?' He was so calm.

'Yes I did. And I regret it. Why Sheldon. Why? Tell me. Why Alex?' She said with a crack in her voice.

'It's not what you think it is. Please don't be upset. I think we should meet now.' He said honestly.

'Tell me where she lives.' Penny spat.

Penny felt a ray of hope. She cleaned herself up and cleaned her apartment. She realized this was it. She would proclaim her feelings to him and bring him back. She felt confident and left for Alex's apartment.

**At Howard's**

'Howard, you should be ashamed of yourself!' Bernadette argued.

'But Bernie, I apologized! And he is overreacting by not forgiving us and moving out of the apartment.' Howard sighed.

'Howard, why don't you get it? He was being difficult to handle, so you play with his career? How would you react if someone messed with your one opportunity to do something big?'

'I know. Honestly the thing is, we weren't so sure about tampering with the readings. Me and Raj. It was a through and through Leonard's plan. And I really do regret helping him.'

'Honey, that still doesn't make you any less guilty. I can't believe that Leonard would do something like that. What exactly happened?' She asked surprisingly.

'I know he won't admit it but he has been jealous of Sheldon for a long time. Also the fact that Sheldon keeps reminding him that his work is inferior. He really wanted to lead an experiment someday. I guess, Sheldon getting the opportunity added to his grief and that's what provoked him.'

'Howard I know he is mad at you. But promise me you will distance yourself from Leonard and at least try to amends things with Sheldon. Or you and I are done.' She said in a serious voice.

'I promise.' They both kissed.

**Sheldon's Apartment**

'All set Sheldon?' Alex was happy for Sheldon. He finally moved across from her. He was her neighbour. Her first real friend in Pasadena.

'Yes. This apartment is remarkable. All my stuff is delivered. The University is nearby. I hope life gets easier ahead.'

Suddenly they heard Penny knocking on Alex's door.

"Penny! We're here.' Alex shouted.

Her blood boiled on seeing Alex but she went inside the Apartment anyways. She was stunned as it reminded her of 4A. She could see Sheldon's stuff all across the apartment.

'Sheldon what is this? You are living here? Across the hall from her?' She felt relieved.

'Yes penny. I was serious when I told you that I can't come back to 4A. This is my new apartment now.' Sheldon smiled at her.

'So, nothing is going on between you guys?' Penny knew she was being blunt but she had to be sure.

'Yes penny. I can assure you. Alex is just my friend.'

'I'll leave you guys alone.' Alex stood up. They deserved this time alone.

As soon as Alex left the apartment, Penny jumped forward and lathed herself to Sheldon and began crying.

'How could you leave without telling me? I was so freaking worried! Don't do this to me ever again!'

'Penny, I am sorry but I was pretty shocked after I learnt what Leonard did and decided to move out. I couldn't come to you since he would find me there. I really wanted to share my grief but it's all good now. I am ready to move ahead in life.'

'So, no more friendship with Leonard or the guys?'

'I am very sure about Leonard. Although I am not sure about Howard but Raj means well. He has been constantly messaging me about how sorry he is and that I should report them to Caltech.'

'You haven't? Honey, what are you doing? Report Them! They deserve it after doing this to you.'

'I don't want to drag this incident forward. I am done with Leonard and I don't want to maintain any contact with him in the future.'

'Wow. You sound so…so mature. How is your job holding up?'

'People have been harsh. Especially, Barry and Leslie. But I am okay. I just know that I have to be confident. There's an expedition to the Large Hadron Collider in Switzerland next year about 5-6 months away. I have until then to work as hard as I can.

'I know you will. Sheldon, I have something to tell you.' Penny took a deep breath.

'What is it?' Sheldon asked.

'I have missed you so much these past 3 months. Before you left, you asked me to a date and I didn't accept. But I am ready now Sheldon. I too indeed desire more than friendship. I was so lost without you. I want us to enter into a relationship. Will you go on a date with me?' She was close to tears.

'Penny…I…'Sheldon was speechless.

'Penny. I don't know what to say. There's no denying that I have feelings for you. But. No I can't date you at this moment.'

She felt as if she was slapped. She was heartbroken. What was happening?

'Why! Why can't you date me? What is wrong with me? Is this some kind of revenge?' she was in tears.

'Penny. It's not a revenge. I can't be in a relationship right now. This is the time for me to devote myself completely to my work.' Sheldon tried to console her.

'Sheldon you can be in a relationship with me and do your research at the same time. Please don't do this.'

'Penny, I have been ridiculed at work. Everything I do from now has to be verified by my seniors. I have lost all access to the Big Laser and any sort of vacation for the year ahead. I am at my lowest right now and I need to concentrate on my work. I have lost all my credibility and the trust they placed on me. Even I can't trust myself right now. Until I get back on my feet and wipe out this red on my ledger, I don't think I can be in any sort of relationship, let alone in a romantic one.' Sheldon said calmly.

'But Sheldon, what about us? How do you expect our friendship to move forward when we both want more out of it? I beg you to reconsider.' Penny was pleading.

'Penny, I still want to be your friend. Nothing catastrophic in this world can stop us from being friend. All I am asking is that I need time. I need time until I am sure of myself. I need to get past this, please understand.'

'I get it. But please don't give up on this. I will always be waiting for you. You know that right? And we will meet at least twice a week. Either at your apartment or at the cheesecake factory. No arguments!'

'Very well. And I haven't given up on this penny. I like you a great deal and I thank you to give me the time to get back up. I accept. We will meet at least twice a week.'

'Can I at least hug you?'

'You may Penny' he smiled at hugged her back. He wasn't upset that he rejected her relationship proposal. He needed time. He wanted to work on his research now. Penny wasn't running away. Things will be good. He believed. His aim right now was to somehow get the CERN Supercollider trip.

'It's getting late penny. You should go now.'

And with another hug she left for her apartment. Before closing the door, she turned around.

'I'm gonna miss ya Sheldon.'

He just smiled at her softly and went to bed. His REM sleep was too good to be true that night.

_**Author - So there you go. Please don't hate me. I know this thing with Sheldon and Penny Is not happening but please have patience. We'll get there. Well, eventually. I was thinking that perhaps I may redeem Leonard and the guys in the end. We'll see about that. But do tell me how you found the chapter and the conversation between Sheldon and penny. Don't give up on this story. It'll get better. Any kind of review or criticism is appreciated. Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys have kept me going. Adios!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

To say that Sheldon Cooper was focused was an understatement. It has been 4 months since he moved out of 4A and got his new apartment. 4 months since his friends betrayed him, yet the incident still haunts him. He was working harder than ever. His vacation days were piling on and he didn't even visit Texas for the holidays. His mother though came to Pasadena to meet him. She knew what the guys did to her son and perhaps saw this as an opportunity to give Leonard a piece of her mind. Sheldon on the other hand couldn't care less about Leonard and devoted all his time to his work. Gablehauser was mighty impressed with Sheldon's enthusiasm.

Even Raj and Howard apologized to Sheldon numerous times and made it up to him. They even offered to report themselves and Leonard, but Sheldon clearly refused. He was happy that he patched up his friendship with Raj and Howard. But he was really disappointed in Leonard.

Sheldon eventually was freed of his obligations and stopped teaching Grad students. He was slowly but steadily gaining his trust and credibility back. Sheldon would never admit it, but Alex was a big help in his work and also, keeping him sane.

Alex never saw this side of Sheldon. Sure he was always focused, but he was doing this to prove his worth. She was really surprised when Sheldon declared that she work with him and not for him. Both of them discussed their research papers, about his work for hours. Being neighbours helped and they were starting to spend a lot of time together now. So much time that sometimes penny couldn't keep herself from glaring at them.

Sheldon wasn't biased either. He spent more amount of time with penny. If he spent time with Alex at work, he would spend more time with penny after his work and during weekends. Penny couldn't be happier. She thanked the gods that they decided not to jump into a relationship and be friends for some time. She discovered more about him during their late night talks than she did before living across from him.

Oh the late night talks! She was living her dream. Never did she imagine that she would be curled up in Sheldon's lap listening to him talk about string theory. They talked about their families, their day at work, plans for the weekend, stuff like that. Their friendship was stronger than ever. If only, Sheldon agreed to officially date her, hold hands while going out… maybe even kiss her.

Every night that penny stayed in his apartment, Sheldon made sure that she was sleeping peacefully, kissed her forehead and slept on the couch. He wasn't ready for a physical relationship let alone a commitment. He needed time. Penny, of course understood and gave him all the time he needed. She was very happy with the intimacy and trust he was giving her right now. Yes, she needed more, but she knew that Sheldon is worth the wait. Now that his work was on its peak, he couldn't give up on it. His eyes were set on the CERN trip. He would earn it, he was assured. Life, although had different plans for him.

**Caltech**

He was distracted at work today, very unlikely of him. Today, one of the physicist would be awarded tenure, along with a high raise in salary and a trip to CERN Supercollider. He had tough competition, but he knew that his work after the Arctic disaster was unparalleled. Somehow he tried to regain composure and started his work.

A few hours later he heard a noise outside his office. He opened the door to find many people reading something on the Notice board. "The Results!" He shrieked.

He rushed forward and read the notice.

_**The university would like to congratulate Dr Leonard Hofstadter on getting awarded the tenure and a 40% raise in his income. The university as planned has decided to gift him a trip to CERN Supercollider for his outstanding achievement these past years. We would like to give Dr Hofstadter our best wishes and hope that he continues to show his brilliance in the coming years. Do join the free buffet at tonight's party hosted by the physics department. **_

**Dr Eric Gablehauser**

Sheldon was numb. He couldn't believe it. Leonard of all people got the tenure. He was devastated. The person who damaged his reputation was being awarded. He worked so hard these last months and still it wasn't enough to please Gablehauser. He wanted to scream. He dejectedly went back to his office and locked the door.

Penny was getting restless. He always picks up her call. What was going on right now? She tried calling him again. Getting no response, she started getting nervous. She didn't want to do this but, she gave in. She started dialling Alex's number.

"Alex?"

"Penny. It's nice hearing from you. What's up?"

"Where's Sheldon? I tried calling him but he is not picking up."

"Oh… Look it might not be the best time to disturb him right now. Perhaps, you should try later."

"Alex. I am going to repeat myself. Where's Sheldon!" penny said sternly.

"Well…He locked himself in his office. He won't talk to anybody, he is not even letting me enter. He missed the lunch today. He's kinda disturbed right now."

"Well, what happened? Did Leonard do something? I am going to kick his ass!"

"No, it's not Leonard. Well … How do I say this, but Leonard was awarded the tenure today. And the CERN trip. Well, pretty much everything Sheldon has been working for since the last 4 months." Alex said sadly.

"What! Leonard got the tenure! How? Sheldon was so into his research. He worked his ass off these last 4 months. You department is blind!"

"I know! But the thing is, the department really couldn't get over the fact that Sheldon …messed up the arctic expedition, which he really didn't! This is so unfair. He deserves so much, but see what is happening."

"I am so furious right now. Tell me who made the decision?"

"Dr Eric Gablehauser. He is the head of physics department."

"Well, I am going to have a little 'talk' with him."

"Penny. Don't be so naïve. He is the Head of department. You don't even work here. Nothing you say will matter to him or change his decision." Alex snorted.

"Well, what if I tell him what really happened in the arctic expedition. What if I tell him the things Leonard did?"

"You can't do that. It was Sheldon's decision not to report anybody. You've got to respect that. Please don't do anything stupid."

"I don't care what you say, but I am through this. I can't stand around and do nothing. I've got to defend him. He's suffered enough. It's about time that truth comes out!"

"What gives you the authority to make decisions on his behalf?" Alex was getting angry now.

"I'm his girl…! I'm his best friend for god's sake! And I am not going to let this one pass. Please Alex, you are his friend too. And you know that he's had a tough year but he has been working so hard. Arctic wasn't his mistake. Picking Leonard and the guys was a mistake. If anything, he deserves the damn tenure more than Leonard!"

"I understand. But if Sheldon gets upset, it's all on you! When will you be arriving?"

"As soon as my shift ends."

And with that she hung up the phone and continued with her shift. She was certain. She was going to report everything to Gablehasuer. It's time everyone came clean. She just hoped that Sheldon would be okay with it.

**Next Up**: Penny Meets Dr Gablehauser

_**Author – **__Hey guys! Apologies for the irregular updating but I was preoccupied with my exams. Thanks to __**Nelura**__, for the advice. The quotation marks indeed works even well. Sheldon/Alex is a pair I have in mind and maybe I'll write it. But their scope is limited to friendship in this story. I don't have many curveballs in this story to throw but the story is indeed nearing its end. Maybe a few chapters more. But really, this experience has been enriching. Thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to drop a review. It's been priceless. Do watch out for the next chapter as penny takes on Gablehauser and Sheldon's reaction to it. Keep reviewing and any kind of advice or criticism is welcome. Adios! _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Penny parked her car in the university parking lot and mentally prepared herself. She had no plan whatsoever. Her decision to come out with the truth was in a fit of rage. Was she even allowed in the premises? But she had enough. Awarding Leonard? The guy who sabotaged Sheldon's career. She was fuming.

"This is it. It's now or never." She mumbled.

**Caltech**

"You can't go inside!" shrieked a young blonde.

Must be his assistant, penny thought. She wasn't having any of it though.

"Look, I just need 5 minutes. Then I'll be gone." She said defensively.

"You don't have any appointment. Not authorized. Please step back Miss." The blonde was really getting on penny's nerves now.

"Try me" she growled and pushed her aside and entered the office.

"What's going on? Who the hell are you?" Gablehauser whined.

"Sir I tried to stop her but she won't listen!"

"Look, sir I just need 5 minutes of your time. Please. This is important. I beg you."

"Close the door on your way out, Darcy." Gablehauser said.

"Thank you." Penny smiled.

"Let's make it quick. Firstly, who are you?"

"My name is Penny. And I need to talk to you about the tenure you just awarded to Leonard."

"You know Hofstadter? And what do you want to know about the tenure?"

"Yes. I know him (unfortunately). You made a mistake, sir. By giving him the tenure."

"Now, stop right there. You don't have any authority saying that! What makes you think it was a bad decision? Leonard is one of our brightest!"

"Oh Yeah? Well let me tell you what your brightest did four months ago. I am sure you remember the arctic expedition?"

"Yeah. Cooper led that one. Unfortunately he misread the data. The experiment was a disaster."

"Misread? Huh. Well let me tell you what really happened. Sheldon didn't misread the data. His experiment was being tampered with."

"Come again?" Gablehauser asked in a serious voice.

"Yeah. Leonard Hofstadter, Howard Wolowitz and Raj Koothrappali tampered with his experiment. They kept turning on and off, a static from an Electric can Opener. The experiment was a failure, agreed. But it was not Sheldon's fault at all. And he was being misled by all three of them. That's why he sent the mail!"

"That is some serious accusation! Why should I believe you?"

"You can ask Leonard himself. Grind him for a couple of minutes and he'll succumb."

"Wow. I can't believe it. Cooper lied. Care to explain that?"

"He didn't want to endanger their jobs by reporting them. And here you are, awarding Leonard the tenure while Sheldon has been working his ass off for the last couple of months!"

"I will call them right away. Thank You for telling me the truth. What was your name again?"

"Penny" she said and started walking away.

"Wait? You don't want to see how it goes?"

"Nah. I can't stand the sight of him. Besides, I trust you to do the right thing."

And with that she left for the parking lot. She didn't have the guts to face Sheldon right now.

"What if he gets really angry with me? What the fuck have I done?" she whispered to herself and drove away.

**Gablehauser's Office**

"Come in, Boys."

"What is it, Sir? And by the way, thanks again for the tenure. I knew that the university would recognize my brilliance at some point." Leonard beamed making a smug face.

"Sit down, now."

Leonard and Raj looked at each other. Somehow they knew that the truth was out.

"Hofstadter, tell me what happened at the Arctic."

Leonard shifted a little in his seat. "Umm… You know… Sheldon misread the data. It was a long time back. And nobody's blaming him. Anyone can make a mistake." He said nervously.

Both Raj and Howard started shaking their heads.

"The truth Hofstadter."

"I…I am telling you the truth. Why are you bringing up a past failed experiment now, anyways?"

"So, Cooper misread the data?"

"Yeah…" Leonard was very uncomfortable now.

"Pathetic. You guys…just pathetic."

"And all the time I thought that cooper made a mistake." Gablehauser chuckled.

"Sir, we would like to confess. I mean, it's obvious that you know what we did. But nevertheless, we did tamper Sheldon's experiment." Raj was choking up.

"About time the truth came out! What the hell you guys think of yourselves? Messing up with one's experiment. You think you're in kindergarten? Playing with one's experiment."

"Sir, let me explain…" Leonard tried to cut in.

"Let me finish! It was because of cooper that you guys still had your jobs. He had no business defending you, but he did! It was because of him that your sorry ass wasn't suspended! But it's not too late to do that, huh?"

"What do you mean…?" Howard said in a slow voice.

"Suspension! For all 3 of you! 6 months, No Pay! Now, Get out of my office!"

"And Hofstadter? Forget that you were ever awarded the tenure. And the CERN too. Now off you go."

Leonard was too angry to say anything now. He blamed it all on Sheldon. He must've complained to Gablehauser. But why now? Why did he complain after 4 months?

"Hey Darcy, do you know who filed the complaint against us?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. She doesn't work here. Some blond. Taller than you guys. She had a temper, mind you."

Leonard stomped off the premise. He had only one word in his mind right now – Penny.

**Sheldon's Office**

"Cooper! Am I disturbing you?"

"Of course not, Sir. How may I help you?"

"Well you can help me by accepting my apology."

"I don't get it."

"I'm sorry Sheldon. I had no idea what really happened at the arctic. And, one more thing, never lie to me again."

"Who told you?" Sheldon said in a defeated voice.

"Well, they confessed. But actually, it was a girl named penny who helped this cause."

"Penny?" Sheldon was baffled.

"Yes. Who is she by the way? Girlfriend?"

"No. She is just my friend." Sheldon tried to hide his blush.

"Well, thanks to her we know the truth now. I hereby revoke my earlier statement and humbly award you the tenure and the raise. Also, you get the CERN trip. You deserve it."

"I don't have any words to thank you. Of course I accept. What will happen to them?"

"I suspended them. Serves them right, don't you think?"

"Maybe. But Raj and Howard were really apologetic. And they wanted to report this but it was me who stopped them."

"Doesn't matter Sheldon. They were in this too. I can't bend the rules for them."

"Oh. Thanks for everything, Dr Gablehauser."

"You deserve it. Hey, you get to take someone with you to CERN. I hope you choose wisely this time cooper." Gablehauser chucked and left the office.

Suddenly Leonard entered his office.

"Happy now, aren't you?"

"You did this to yourself, Leonard. Now leave me alone."

"It's because of you that I have been suspended! Jeez, it was just a prank!"

"I did not report anything."

"Oh yeah. You made penny do the dirty work, eh? Well, I am not surprised."

"I didn't knew that she would do this. And frankly, I am happy that she did it. You deserve every bit of this."

"It all comes down to penny! For God's sake Sheldon! You destroyed our friendship and you still continued to be friends with her. You were always biased! You always chose her!"

"Stop being ridiculous! She wasn't the one who backstabbed me. It was you!"

"You are the one who comes between me and my success every fucking time! You came between me and penny, you got the expedition! And now, you stole my tenure! You both deserve each other! I won't be surprised if you take her to CERN. So much for friendship!" 

"It's none of your business. And FYI, I'll be taking Alex to CERN. It will help her cause and resume. So, keep your words to yourself and show yourself out."

"I once thought we were best friends. Guess I was wrong."

With that Leonard stormed off the office.

He still wasn't done with this. He lost the tenure. He got suspended. It was time he confronted penny. The girl who did all this. He made up his mind. He will get back at Sheldon. He just had to talk to penny.

**Next Up** – Leonard confronts penny and chaos ensues!

_**Author – I am so sorry for the late update. I was facing certain problems with my laptop. Plus, my damn exams. But everything's sorted now. How was the chapter? It took me a while but nevertheless, I hope you guys liked it. Sheldon picking Alex for CERN was like a last minute addition and I hope I can build a climax around that curve. Expect some fireworks in the coming chapter(s) as Leonard takes on Penny and penny reacts to Alex being picked. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Also thanks to everyone who has followed it or added it to their favourites. You guys are the reason this story is still going on. Expect some fast updating now as we approach the end. Thank you again, and please do keep reviewing. I appreciate it. Adios!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Apartment 4A**

Leonard was in deep shit. And the person responsible for that was across the hall from him. How could she do it? Sure, they were not great friends anymore but she got him suspended! And that too for Sheldon! Life was a fucking mess, and he couldn't take it anymore. He got up and went to his neighbour.

**Apartment 4B**

She heard the knocks and silently prayed that that it was Sheldon. Not hearing his trademark knock she whined and opened the door.

"What do you want, Leonard?"

"You reported me to Gablehauser! What the fuck Penny!"

"The arctic shit had to come out at some point anyways. I just sped up the process" she winked.

"Not again! Sheldon didn't report it! But you… You bitch! You have no authority in this. If he has no problem with it, why the hell are you intervening? "

"Fuck you! You sabotaged his experiment! You can't get away with it. And he is my friend! Friends defend each other!"

"He was my best friend until you came along! And now he gets the tenure while I am suspended! You are nothing but a stupid waitress who is hell bent on making my life hell."

"Are you done, yet? Because, I am not taking this shit anymore."

"And what's the deal with Sheldon? How could you take his side? What do you see in him that I don't have? You are wasting your time on that guy."

"Shut up Leonard! You don't even know the extent of our friendship!"

"In case you don't know, he is asexual! He will never be interested in you! I was always interested in you, yet you overlooked me and chose that guy!"

"Asexual my ass! He came to me asking me out on a date! And he is twice the man you will ever be! And I am sure that we will be in a relationship very soon. He just needs some time to recover from the shit you pulled on him."

"Oh! So you think he is interested in you? You are so delusional penny. Can't you see why he moved out from here and is living across the hall from Alex's apartment?"

Penny Froze. "How do you know where he lives?"

"I had some grads hack the university server to get the personal information. Don't you see it penny? He chose Alex over you! Asexual he may be, but he prefers Alex's companionship over yours!"

"Fuck you Leonard! He moved out because he couldn't stand the sight of you anymore. And quite frankly even I am disgusted by you. You are nothing but a jealous piece of shit who doesn't know anything about friendship!"

"Oh Penny. So you don't know? He is taking Alex with him to CERN, Switzerland. You and Sheldon were never meant to be. You got me suspended for nothing!"

"What! He is taking Alex with him! You're bluffing! I know it."

"Well, why don't you ask him instead?"

"Maybe I will. Now get the fuck out of my apartment and never show me your face again! And I hope you enjoy your fucking suspension!"

Leonard stomped out and slammed the door of his apartment.

Penny was shocked. Was Leonard really bluffing? If he wasn't, then how could Sheldon do this? He was taking Alex with him to Switzerland? She was in tears and decided that it was time to act. This was her one and only chance to convince Sheldon otherwise and she stormed off to Sheldon's apartment.

**Sheldon's Apartment**

Penny reached the third floor and saw the door of Sheldon's apartment open. She peeked and saw him and Alex making god knows what in the kitchen and laughing about it. Her blood boiled. To hell with everything, she went in and shouted.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Penny! Perfect timing! Cookies?" Alex smiled.

"To hell with your fucking cookies! Leave! I need to speak to Sheldon. Alone."

Alex practically ran out of the apartment. Penny rested her eyes on Sheldon who was very confused.

"What's going on penny? Why were you so rude to Alex?" Sheldon asked sternly.

"You told me that you were just friends with her! Am I correct?"

"Yes, obviously!"

"Then what was going on there? Baking cookies! Cracking jokes! Why!"

"Penny? Can't friends bake cookies together? Why are you so insecure? You know that I am only interested in you as far as a romantic relationship goes. When the time comes, of course."

"Sheldon, it's not about the cookies. It's about you and Alex going to Switzerland. Together."

"Who told you?"

"Not important. Explain to me Sheldon? Don't you think I would become angry when the guy I adore so much is taking some other girl to fucking Switzerland!"

"Oh. I didn't see it that way penny. I chose Alex because she has been so hardworking these past few months. I thought that she deserved it. Also, a visiting physicist to CERN would look very well on her resume. My invitation to Alex was purely academic centric, penny. I am sorry if I hurt you."

"You sure? That it was just academic?"

"Yes! You don't trust me? I like you Penny for God's sake! Only You."

"Oh God! Now I feel even worse. How could I not trust you! Fucking Leonard! I am so sorry Sheldon. And Alex! Oh God…I have been so rude."

Alex who like any other normal person had been listening in on the door opened the door.

"Penny, I am so sorry if I misled you. Trust me, Sheldon likes you a great deal too. In the university too, he talks about only you during lunch. So…we good?"

"We're good. And I am so sorry about everything. I got insecure."

"I don't blame you."

"But, Sheldon this still doesn't solve my problems."

"What do you mean?"

"When will you go out with me? It's been 4 months now Sheldon. I am starting to lose it now."

"You are correct. It's unfair to you. I feel I am ready."

"Does that mean…"

"Yes penny. Will you go out with me?"

There it was. The moment she was waiting for. She was at a loss of words. So she improvised.

She grabbed Sheldon by his collar, pulled him towards her, snaked her other hand over his neck and attacked his mouth. Sheldon was taken aback by this sudden charge, but he kissed her back, with every fibre in his body. The kiss was perfect and penny didn't care if Alex was gaping at them right now. She wanted to enjoy her first kiss with Sheldon and that she did!

"I have been dreaming about this for so long" penny said hugging Sheldon.

"Me too, penny. Me too. One more thing though. Can we do that again?" He smirked.

Alex quietly exited the apartment as she witnessed yet another battle of tongues.

**Few Minutes Later**

"So…"

"Now I know what I have been missing out on" Sheldon was breathless now.

"We can always make up for lost time, sweetie." Penny smirked.

"Penny! We haven't even gone out on our first date!"

"Doesn't matter. By the way, where have you decided to take me. First dates have to be special, Sheldon and I have a lot of expectations" She giggled.

"Oh I have decided. And it's special alright."

"Tell me!"

"Well, how would you like to spend our first date in Switzerland?"

Penny was ecstatic. She just kissed him in return.

"I guess that was a yes?"

"You're the best, you know that right, Sheldon?"

"Don't quote the obvious penny" Sheldon laughed and they both started making out.

**Next up** – Epilogue

_**Author – So there you go. Finally, we are here. I apologize if you find it too cheesy or dramatic, but as I mentioned, this is my first fanfiction. I know that I can only improve from here on. I have more Sheldon/Penny stories to write. Perhaps later, as I would take a break after this story. A Beautiful Mind isn't over yet. That's right. I have an EPILOGUE planned out. Do check that out as I probe the future of shenny. It's not yet over guys. Just one more to go. I really want to thank everyone who have reviewed or followed. It's been amazing to hear from you. Please keep reviewing and watch out for the epilogue. Adios!**_


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Year Later**

"Sheldon, I'm home!" Penny yelled with a cake in her hand. It was Sheldon's Birthday. They have been living together across the hall from Alex for 5 months now. Penny couldn't even imagine how her life would shape up to be. She had a recurring role in a popular sitcom and was starting to generate a good fan base. Fortunately, she no longer needed to work at the Cheesecake factory and her relationship with Sheldon was going amazingly well.

Their first time had been awkward since he was a virgin but like any other experiment, Sheldon perfected the art of sex in weeks and penny couldn't be happier. Sheldon's mother had accepted her in a heartbeat. Life couldn't get any better.

"Sheldon?" She was getting worried now.

She found a card on her bedside. Under the card was the most beautiful dress she ever saw.

"I am waiting for you on the roof"

Why she is getting a surprise on his birthday, she thought. Nevertheless, she put on the dress and set off for the roof.

**Roof**

She entered the roof cautiously awaiting her surprise. What she found blew her mind. Sheldon Lee Cooper was on one fucking knee.

"Sheldon…What are you…It's your birthday, not mine…"

"Penny. We've been together for almost one year now. This year, I had the best time of my life. You are perhaps, the best thing that could've happened to me. I feel so happy, so content in your presence. I am glad that the arctic disaster happened since it brought us together. I was under the illusion that I own a particular spot on a couch. But, I have come to realize that my spot will always be next to yours. If caring about you all the day is love, then yes I am in love with you. If trying to make you happy irrespective of what happens is love, then yes I am in love with you. I am indeed hopelessly in love with you, penny and I just have one more thing to say,

"Will you marry me?"

Penny was crying now and she was at a loss of words. It felt like everything had fallen into place. She finally felt complete. Sheldon made her feel complete. She saw an impatient Sheldon standing on one knee holding an engagement ring.

"I love you so much. More than anything in this world. Yes, I will marry you Sheldon!"

Sheldon smiled and gently pushed the ring on her finger and kissed her.

After kissing him to her heart's content, she became serious.

"If you follow this up with a bazinga, then I'm gonna have to punch you in the throat."

"No bazinga" Sheldon said and kissed her again. Life indeed, couldn't get any better.

**6 years later**

"Congratulations Sheldon on winning the Nobel Prize. You deserve it." Leonard smiled. They were at Stockholm, Sweden where the Nobel Prize was being awarded.

"Thank You Leonard. I'm glad we could put everything behind us. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I am great. The research is going good. And, I am seeing someone as well!"

"Well, great for you, Leonard! Who is she?"

"Her name is Amy Farrah Fowler. She is a great neurobiologist."

"I would be glad to meet her someday." Sheldon smiled.

"Hey, have you seen James?" Sheldon asked looking around.

"The last I saw him, he was with penny."

"Oh. I better get going. I have to give a speech and I can't do that without speaking to penny first."

"See you there, buddy."

"Daddy!" James yelled and jumped into Sheldon's arms.

"This one is so like you. He keeps mumbling scientific words whenever around me. I hope the next one turns out to be a girl." Penny said touching her belly.

"If it is a girl, I'll name her."

"No way! You'll choose something like, Madam Curie or something! No chance."

"She was a pioneer in radioactivity! Our daughter would be honoured."

"Not the point. You have a speech to give, am I right?"

"Yes. And I don't want to lose my pants this time."

"Come here" she giggled and kissed him soundly.

"Now go out there and don't worry. We'll be on the side-lines. You have nothing to worry about. I am here for you."

"I love you penny"

"And, I love you Sheldon. No GO!"

Along the way, Sheldon saw Raj and Alex hand in hand smiling together. They had started dating a few months back and were going great. Howard and Bernadette were arguing about the name of their first child as well. Bernadette was 4 months pregnant. Everyone seemed so grown. Everything was changed. He finally got the Nobel Prize and had such amazing friends to share his happiness with. He finally got to the stage and was received by a grand applause. Before starting his speech, he looked over to penny and smiled. He knew that she got his back. Irrespective of what happened, he knew that she would be there for him. Always. And that was enough for him.

_**Author**__ – And that's a wrap! I can't say how happy I am that I chose to write this. Sheldon and Penny are my favourite characters from the show and their chemistry is undeniable when they have scenes together. But, irrespective of that, it's nice that they are concentrating on Sheldon/Amy now. It's amazing that he said I love you to Amy in season 8. He has come a long way and the current season is going great. This fanfiction goes out to everyone who have been there to review, to follow or to favourite this story. To __**Shenny Fan, nerdtool54, stock2007, magneto acolyte**__, I thank you guys so much for your reviews. They have been great to read and I hope you guys continue reviewing my work. I would be glad to read and review your work someday. Not just these people, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and followed. This experience was enriching and I would definitely write more fanfictions later. I hope you enjoyed, A Beautiful Mind. Any kind of advice or criticism is appreciated. Thank you everyone. Adios! _


End file.
